games for four
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittney have a little fun with Blaine's truth or dare app... klaine/brittana foursome, plain smut... M rated for a reason


_**A/N: ok so this is a Klaine/Brittana oneshot, the four of them play a dirty version of truth or dare, just like my fic: games to play. But now Santana and Brittney join in. **_

**Games for four**

Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittney were at the Hudmel household. They had chosen to spend this summer evening together seeing that Kurt and Santana would soon be off to college. The two couples had become quite the friends, especially Kurt and Britt and Santana and Blaine had found great friends in each other. Well Kurt and Brittney did date once upon a time and Blaine and Santana just clicked from the first encounter. Even when Blaine was still at Dalton, the two had contacted each other fairly often.

And this is how they ended up in the living room of Kurt's house, watching a movie Santana picked to much annoyance of Kurt. The movie continued as Burt stepped in the room. "Hey kiddo, I've… there's an emergency in the capitol. So… I have to go and Carole is coming with. Finn's already at Pucks house and he's gonna sleep over, now you kids behave." Rambled the man before exiting the room in a frenzy.

The four teens looked confused, Brittney the most and Santana grew a wide smirk on her face. Blaine looked at the Latina and knew what went through her head. He had to admit he wasn't against it. After a while Burt and Carole left the house in a black car, on its way to the airport.

"Ok listen up Porcelain and Gelly Mcshortpants, we are going to have some fun while the parental units aren't here so B, flip out you phone and put up that truth or dare app." The Latina ordered. Blaine retracted his phone from his pocket and opened the app, he quickly put in everyone's names and opened it.

"Oh no no no!" Kurt protested. "I am not playing this game with Satan here!"

Santana's smirk grew as she responded. "But Kurtie we're not just playing the game, we're playing the dirty version." Her voice was as slick as velvet while uttering these words.

"What? Blaine come on, we're gay what are we going to do with two girls?"

"But I like my dolphin kisses." Britt interrupted. Her face was childishly sweet and her voice so innocent.

"See babe, we can't withhold Britt's dolphin kisses now can we?" the curly man pouted as he spoke to his boyfriend. He and Santana had discussed this before and Blaine knew Kurt would say no in the beginning and Britt would go along with anything really.

"I am not having sex with girls Blaine." Discussed Kurt, he didn't see it fit for a GAY MAN to have sex with a GIRL.

"But I'll be there too, and don't you want me?" purred Blaine, he batted his eyelashes and looked at the other seductively.

"Oh come on doll face don't be a prude! Your man can fuck you if you'd like but I want to get my mack on now the oldies are gone." Santana sighed. Brittney nodded at the words of her girlfriend.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this! Start the fucking game!"

"Wow, Kurt Hummel swears! I got to record that." Santana laughed. Kurt directed a bitch glare in her direction while Blaine filled in.

"You should hear him during sex."

"You….. start the game!" Blaine pushed start and the first name on the screen was Brittney. She clapped happily in her hands and took the phone from Blaine

"I'm gonna go for truth." Britt exclaimed and pushed the button. _'who in the room would you want to be stranded on an island with?'_ said the phone. She thought for a few seconds and answered. "Kurt, cause his kisses are like candy and he's a dolphin so he could swim us back home." She was really proud of her answer and beamed at the others.

"Very smart Britt." Commented San.

Santana was next and pushed dare immediately. _'smack everyone's but.'_ Said the phone, Santana said her dare out loud and everyone got up. Kurt was pushed a little by Blaine but he got up eventually. Santana did her round of smacks and commented on Kurt's ass. "Damn you've got a fine ass Hummel!" as she smacked it.

Kurt turned beet red as Blaine answered "I know it's the most perfect and tight ass in the world." Santana laughed and sat back down after her dare.

Now it was Kurt's turn he chose truth, to much complaints of San, and the device said. _'have you ever watched porn with a partner?'_ Blaine smirked in his direction as he became redder when he read it out loud.

"Now tell us Hummel have your eyes been defiled yet?"

"Has my dolphin watched other dolphins have fun like we do?"

"I…. euh… may have watched, with Blaine." Blaine leaned over and planted a kiss on Kurt's burning cheek. "And I liked that very much." Whispered the other boy in his ear.

"Wanky!" commented the latina.

Blaine got the phone in his hands and pushed truth. Santana groaned that all the other were pussies for not choosing dare but Blaine became red when he read the question… _'do you own any kinky outfits? If so, what are they?' _the man gulped audibly and read the question out loud. Kurt's eyes grew wide as well as he heard it.

"So… is my little gelly Mcshortpants a kinky bastard or what?"

Blaine lowered his gaze to the ground as he responded. "I… have some…" he gulped again. "Panties… at home, which I like to wear." Said the curly man in a soft voice.

Santana's eyes grew wide as she heard this. "Dam Anderson! I never knew you'd be so daring in bed. Me gusta!" exclaimed the Latina.

"He has underwear like me San?" asked Britt her eyes wide. Santana nodded and her girlfriend spoke again. "Maybe we can trade like you and I do!"

"Euuuh… I don't think so Britt sorry." Answered Blaine before the dark woman could interject.

Brittney slumped back with a pout as she heard the response. "Kurtie you're up again!" said the girl happily.

"Come on Hummel be daring as your boyfriend is!"

Kurt pressed dare and the next text came on it. _'talk dirty to Brittney in a different accent.' _He read the dare out loud and laughed. "Ok here we go…" he didn't know good how to start with this though, he loved dirty talk but had never used it outside the bedroom.

Blaine leaned over and whispered. "French Kurt."

He nodded en began. "Oh Brittney, j'aime your breasts, your waist is so volumineux j'adore toi, ton cheveux blonds et tes vêtements tight. Hmmm je croi que tu est exceptional, une miracle de la nature." Blaine had to admit his boyfriend was hot when he talked French, his problem began to grow as Kurt kept complimenting Brittney on her exterior, the man wanted Kurt to do that with him, complement him, his boyfriend!

Blaine shot up from his position and planted his mouth firmly on Kurt's, probing the other's mouth with his tongue. Blaine dominated Kurt's mouth for a few moments before breaking the kiss and sitting down next to him.

"Damn Hummel, you and French, me likey." Grinned the raven haired girl.

Brittney her pussy was getting wet as the man talked to her, even San had to admit the talk had made her wanting more too.

Blaine's name appeared on the screen and the boy pushed dare. _'have a screaming match with Santana for 30 seconds. Winner gets a head massage.' _Appeared on the screen. He smirked and read it out loud.

"Ok Anderson, show me what you got, but let's scream dirty." She winked and Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled out his own phone and set the timer.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

Blaine fell on the floor and Santana stayed upright. "Oh fuck, Kurt hnnn… oh god yes! Deeper! Ugh, so big, so good! Yes, harder! I want to feel it in the morning! Harder yes! Fuck me Kurt! Right there! Fuck baby so good. Aaah KURT!" babbled Blaine as Santana screamed along.

"Shit Britt! Dios mio yes! God I love your tongue, right there Britt, right over my clit! Oh god put your fingers in me! Hnnn Brittney, deerper! Stretch me more! Ugh bite me, I want you to mark me Britt, please!"

Both partners grew more turned on as the thirty seconds ticked away. Their eyes were entranced on the other persons. Then, the timer went off and Blaine and Santana stopped immediately. "Damn Anderson, you win fair and square." She got up and massaged Blaine's scalp from some time and sat back down again.

Neither Blaine, nor Santana paid attention to their significant others, knowing which effect that had on them. Britt was up and she happily typed dare. '_Lick ketchup from Blaine's fingers' _ appeared on screen. She went to the kitchen and re-entered the room with a bottle of Heins in her hands.

"I have to lick Blaine's fingers." Said the girl.

She poured some ketchup on each of the tanned man's digits and slowly socked the tomato sauce off his fingers. Blaine watched as her lips wrapped around his fingers, he licked his lips, thinking of Kurt doing the exact same thing but with his dick.

She cleaned up well and Santana had grown wetter in her panties as she saw her girlfriend working on those fingers. Next name that appeared was Santana. She pressed truth for a change and _'have you ever fantasized about an authority figure? Explain.'_ Appeared. She read it out loud and had to admit she had never done that. "I only fantasized about Britt, none of the female faculty is hot enough, maybe I would have fantasized about Holly but I wad pinning after this girl way too hard back then." She pointed at her girlfriend.

"Hmmm." Hummed both boys. Kurt's name was next, now the truths and dare became a little more… daring.

He pushed dare and received this task: _'squeeze Blaine's balls for 15 seconds.' _ Read the boy out loud. Blaine stripped out of all his clothing after the group decided they'd better take it upstairs from this point in the game. He lay on Kurt's bed, in all his naked glory. Kurt sat next to the other man while Santana held her phone to set the timer. "Go." Said the latina and they were off.

Kurt gently massaged Blaine's balls, knowing what would drive him crazy, little moans and whines came from the other man's mouth as Kurt kept working on his boyfriend, rolling his balls in his hand while the two girls watched. Santana had discarded her clothing too and was rubbing her clit as she watched. Brittney had only pushed off her panties as they became uncomfortably wet.

The time was up and Kurt retracted his hand. "Noooo!" whined Blaine, latching onto Kurt in the process. "No baby I want you so bad!"

"No, you wanted to play this game Blaine." Kurt said and detached himself from the other.

Blaine' name followed and the boy pushed dare as well. _'Kurt has been a good boy, give him a hand for 1 minute.' _Was displayed. Blaine grinned and undressed Kurt. Santana had her timer at the ready and pushed go as Blaine began to stroke Kurt ."Actually you haven't been a good boy, leaving me there, all by myself after teasing me with your hands." Blaine said. Britt has now also discarded her clothing, and she and San were working on each other's clits as Blaine stroked Kurt, almost not gazing his cock, not providing enough friction. He asked how much was left and San answered "15 seconds make them count pretty boy." Followed by a moan. Blaine tightened his hold and Kurt's head fell back. "Damn Blaine, more!" managed Kurt as he moaned Blaine's name.

The minute was over and the phone was tossed to Bitt, they were all going to choose dare so they didn't need to think twice. _'pleasure Santana for 1 minute without your hands. Lock them behind you.' _The girl grinned as San lay down. She put her hands behind her back and began to eat her girlfriend out. She began to lick at her clitoris, slowly lowering her tongue into the other's vagina. Santana moaned as the muscle entered her body, this never got old. She grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hair and pushed Britt's tongue deeper inside her. Blaine's timer went off and they had to break apart. Santana was left with a dizzy look on her face.

Now it was Santana's turn, she quickly pressed dare and read the text out loud. _'bite Brittney's ass.'_ The blonde turned around on all fours and the Latina enjoyed the view before sinking her teeth in the soft muscular flesh of her girlfriend.

Kurt's name appeared and he pressed dare just like the others. _'dance sensually for two minutes.'_ Kurt got up his feet and put a song on, Beyonce's single ladies blasted through the room. Kurt started to move along with the song, fully intending to drive his boyfriend crazy as he danced… naked. His body was on display for the others, his hips rolled in a sinful way and the song ended. Everyone in the room had begun to pleasure themselves, watching Kurt move. The pale man crawled on the bed and kissed Blaine deeply, his tongue entering the other's mouth and their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

"Baby, one more dare." Gasped Blaine as he broke the kiss. He pushed dare and _'role play: prostitute and client on a street corner.'_ Blaine read it out loud and the four teens made arrangements. Brittney and Kurt would play the prostitutes as Blaine and Santana the clients.

Kurt and Britt got up and went to stand in a corner of the room, they were both painfully turned on, looking for some kind of relief. Brittney began to kiss the side of Kurt's neck, nipping at the flesh. Kurt moaned and threw his head back. He grabbed a hold of the long blond hair and kept the girl there. Blaine and Santana entered the room again, greeted by that view. A soft growl escaped Blaine's lips and he strutted towards the others.

"I want you, both. Name your price." Said the man very confidently.

"Hmmm, for someone like you… What do you think boo? Do you want him?" asked Kurt, playing with her hair.

"I'm here too, don't you want me pretty blond?" Santana came up behind Blaine and draped her hands over his shoulders. She smirked at the two 'prostitutes'.

"I want that one Kurtie, I want her so bad." Moaned Britt into the chestnut haired boy's ear.

"OK, very well then. For once you'll get us for free, cherish it pretty boy." He slapped Blaine's cheek softly guiding his face towards his own. Their lips met attentively, not wanting to go full out right away as the girls had done.

Blaine picked up Kurt and threw him one the bed, then he went back and guided the heavily making out couple towards the soft matrass too. The three of them laid down at display for the young man. First he went to Santana, he licked her belly, guiding his tongue upwards and sucking on her breast. The Latina moaned Blaine's name as he sucked harder, his hands had roamed down her body and were kneading her ass skillfully.

He detached himself and laid on top of Brittney, she laid in the middle of the bed, he sucked her neck while rubbing his cock over her clit. Their bodies worked together in a delicious manner and their lips collided hungrily, their tongues battled as their movements became more erratic. Blaine broke free from her grasp and smiled coyly at his boyfriend, now prostitute. "Are you going to be worth my while Kurt?" whispered the man darkly.

"Oh you ain't gonna know what hit you, sexy." Smiled the other.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's and their bodies flowed together in a practiced motion. The two men couldn't stand it anymore and Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's hair. He stopped the kiss and gazed right into his eyes. "Suck me." Ordered the black haired man.

Kurt smiled widely and pushed Blaine down the bed. He sank his mouth over the large cock and sucked at the head. Blaine immediately fisted Kurt's hair and let out a low moan. The two girls sat on the bed, watching Kurt working on Blaine. Santana crawled to the couple and she sank her mouth over Kurt's cock. The brown haired man moaned, sending shivers up Blaine's spine. "God Kurt!"

Brittney joined Santana and the girls were now licking at Kurt's dick, savoring the taste of his sweet precome. Kurt moaned which made Blaine spasm his hips. He began to fuck Kurt's mouth, driving his hips into the skilled cavern. "Fuck, baby stop I'm gonna come!" shouted Blaine, pulling Kurt off his cock. The latter turned round and was now laying on his back, while Brittney and Santana kept licking at his cock.

"Fuck, feels so good!" moaned the man, digging his nails into the bedding. Blaine watched the women's tongues working on the long slim member of his boyfriend.

"Baby, you look so hot right now." Said the man, rubbing his cock into Kurt's hip as he sucked on the pale column.

"Fuck so close." He batted the girls away and sat on his knees in front of Blaine. "What do you want sir? You are the client." He batted his eyelashes innocently, he knew that drove Blaine wild.

The man groaned and answered. "I want you to fuck one of these girls while I fuck you."

Kurt's eyes grew darker and Brittney sat up brightly. "I want you to fuck me Kurt, I always wanted to know what it would feel like." Kurt grinned and pulled out condoms and lube from his nightstand.

Kurt and Blaine both smeared their fingers with the fluid and positioned themselves. Santana sat upright against the headboard while Britt was tonguing her clit. Kurt entered two fingers into the blond and worked them in and out, he knew a girl didn't need as much preparation as a boy but still.

Blaine followed his boyfriend's lead and also inserted two finger, he knew Kurt was still a bit stretched from last night so he worked quickly. The boys soon had three fingers in the other and Kurt extracted them. Blaine had avoided his prostate, up until now. He rammed his fingers into Kurt, brushing the bundle of nerves and Kurt fell on top of Brittney's back. "Shit Blaine do that again." Blaine did as he was told and rammed his fingers into his boyfriend over and over again. "Hnnn, fuck Blaine I want you, I need you. I want your big cock filling me up, pounding into me please." Whined the boy, desperate for it.

"Aren't you a little cock slut? So desperate for me to fill you, to fuck you into that girl." Growled Blaine as he slicked up his member. "First get your cock in Britt, then I'll fuck you."

Kurt nodded and rolled a condom on his cock, he slicked himself up and entered the blond cheerleader. She moaned loudly, fucking Santana with her tongue. "Shit Hummel do that again, she likes it rough." Said San.

He nodded and began to pound into his friend, merciless he wanted Blaine's cock and he would get it. "Blaine fuck me now!" groaned the man, his own dick engulfed in the warmth of Britt's vagina.

Blaine nodded and pushed his cock gently into Kurt. The other let his head hang in ecstasy. "Fuck Blaine so good." Once Blaine was fully sheeted in his boyfriend his began to drag his cock in and out of Kurt. Pushing back in full force so Kurt's hips snapped into Brittney.

The three teens worked as a fluid machine, the room filled with moans no one knowing which one came from who, Blaine had not sped up his pace and Kurt wanted his release so badly. His hand had snuck down to Britt's clit and was rubbing it furiously.

Brittney had entered three fingers in her girlfriend, her tongue still pleasuring the Latina. "Blaine fuck me harder I want it, I need it!"

"You are a little slut aren't you Kurt, a little slut at my command." growled Blaine his hands roaming over the pale chest, tweaking his nipples.

"Oh god yes! I'm your slut Blaine, I need your cock so bad." Moaned the man.

"Please Blaine fuck him, fuck him hard." Said Santana, watching them.

Blaine's trusts had more force behind them, pounding into Kurt's hole without second thought. He snapped his hips in and out, fucking Brittney and Kurt into the mattress, their movements became sloppier as they all neared their end.

Brittney was the first to come, with a loud cry. Santana stood up and pushed Brittney out of the way. she displayed her ass in front of Kurt and said. "Fuck me Hummel now!" Kurt didn't give it a second thought and entered the latina willingly. Not starting it out slow as three of them were on the brink of orgasm.

The sensation became Kurt too much. "I'm gonna come!" moaned the man, still pounding into San's vagina. Blaine sped up even more and they all came together, the room filled with loud cries of each other's names.

Kurt and Blaine pulled out and Kurt threw the condom in the waste basket. The group of teens lay on the bed, breathing unevenly as they all sported huge grins.

"Fuck that was good." Commented Santana.

"I like my dolphin love san."

"I know Britt, maybe we can join them again some time?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled devilishly and nodded. "Why the hell not, it gave me an amazing orgasm." Said Kurt to much of Santana's amazement.

"You've got quite a mouth there Hummel.

"You should feel it working on you." Winked the pale man as he snuggled into the side of hid boyfriend.

"God baby don't say that, you're gonna make me hard again and I don't know if I would survive another orgasm like that." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lovingly as they lay together. Brittney and Santana had followed their example and the four teens drifted off to a blissful sleep.

_**A/N: hope you liked it and leave a review!**_


End file.
